Devils and Ninjas May Cry
by Cre A. Tor00x
Summary: DMCNaro over What do you get when you bring the son of Sparda to the world of Naruto, a funny sweet action packed blasr, NaruHin DanteX? review and vote
1. Chapter 1

**Devils and Ninjas May Cry**

I thought it would funny and cool as hell to do a crossover with Devil May Cry (A/N: and by DMC I mean DMC3: Dante's Awakening) and Naruto. I mean, who doesn't want to see a half-demon and a with a demon sealed in him mocking each other, kicking ass and taking name, and wooing women…well that would be more of Dante than Naruto. But anyways I might as start to discloser ((clears throat))

I don't, by any means, own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or anything related to these two anime and video games/manga (A/N: the Devil May Cry 3 manga came out about a month ago, go read it, it's fucking great) the setting is going to be AU so don't be bitching about how it's nothing like the two, cause it isn't supposed to be or else this would just be a rip off. This will be rated T for safety, but I might change it later if the need calls for it. Now that is out of the way, in the words of the Black Eyed Peas "Let's get it started in here."

Oh, this takes place a year after Devil May Cry 3, I think the young Dante would go best in this.

----------------------

Legend:

"**Devil form Dante/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi-Naruto/ Agni and Rudra speaking"**

'**_Kyuubi thinking_**/ **_Devil Arms Telepathically talking to there master_**'

'_thinking'_

'though speech'

(action sounds during speaking)

(A/N: author notes)

----------------------

* * *

Chapter One: Demon Hunter Meets Ninja

"(yawn) damn," a white haired teen yawned out as he strained to stay awake at his desk to his business, "another slow day, what does a guy have to do get a job." He looked over the trophies of his past, yet few, jobs; most of them being the heads of minion demons. Yes, Dante Sparda has been having very hard time getting a job in his line of work, demon hunter. Ever since he closed the portal to hell, leaving his twin brother there to much of his dismay, a year ago; demons haven't been showing up as he wanted them too '_Fuck man, I was getting calls before my business had a fucking name, now I'm just lucky getting a client with a ghost problem_' the son of Sparda thought as he twirled one of his guns, Ebony, in his hand as he looked at his phone as if by doing that it will cause it to ring, but instead the front door opened up.

"Are you, Dante Sparda?" a voice that seemed to lack emotion asked as a hooded figure in black walked into Dante's workplace. The man was tall, about an inch taller than Dante himself, every part of his body was covered, even his hands had black gloves that went into the coat that covered the hoodie that kept the man's face totally out of view.

'_Well this feels very familiar,_' Dante smirked at the man as he walked towards his desk'_maybe I'll finally get some real fun_' "What do you want tall and darky, do you have a job offer?" the green eyed half demon asked as the guy ran his fingers across Dante's new pool table.

"No," the man simply said as he stopped right in front of Dante's desk, looking mincingly at half demon, "can I use your bathroom?" he then started to do the 'potty dance' in front of the demon killer which caused Dante to lean to far back in his chair from the out of place question.

'_Okay, maybe not_' "It's in the back." Dante said with some disappointment in his voice as he used his thumb to point to the door behind him as he righted himself back up. The man made a quick dash to the bath room after a quick thank you. "FUCKING DAMNIT I WANT TO KILL SOMETHING!" Dante screamed out, which caused the building to shake, he's a half demon so he had some powerful lungs, which he then slammed his head into the desk, leaving a nice imprint of his face on it when he heard the phone ring and picked up his head to answer it. "Devil May Cry."

"Hello, I'm in need of your skills." A _very_ sexy feminine voice said over the receiver.

'_Alright, damsel in distress, I might get lucky if I play it right_' Dante thought to himself; women were always his one weakness, he just can't get enough of them, must be his demon side. "Oh, and what skills would those be?" he asked in a husky voice.

"The demon hunter skills."

"How bad are we talking?"

"Enough to pay you 20 million dollars if you get rid of the problem." the woman stated business like. Dante let out a low, long whistle as the price she was offering.

"Where at?"

"I have a car waiting outside for you to pick you up, oh and make sure you bring all your tools that use, this will be one large job." and with that she hung up the phone.

Dante hung up the phone and quickly put his favorite red leather coat on with nothing underneath but his bare chest, put on his holsters, and then two fingers gloves with holes for the knuckles (A/N: Just think of Dante from DMC3). He then grabbed his sword Rebellion and slid it into it's home on Dante's back, he then slipped on Beowulf on his forearms and shins, and he put Ebony back in its holster right next to its kin, Ivory. He then grabbed his traveling back and quickly stuffed his other Devil Arms; Cerberus, the triple nun chuck of ice; Nevan, the guitar that can turn into a scythe and summon electrified bats with its tunes, and Dante could play her very well to boot; the two _VERY_ talkative Devil Arms Agni and Rudra, the twin blades of wind and fire; and finally his father's sword in its dormant form, the Force Edge, without the other half of the pendent, thanks to Vergil, it's nothing more than a sword, but it wouldn't be safe to just leave it behind. He then tossed the bag over his shoulder. "Massive killing spree, a butt load of cash, and a sexy sounding lady; things are finally looking up." He said to himself out loud as a smile formed on his face. He then headed out the door only to be met with a blinding light before he covered his eyes with his right forearm.

When the light finally died down, Dante opened up his eyes and lowered his arm "…Well shit," he said as he took in his surrounding, nothing but trees, trees, guess what, more fucking trees, "looks like I'm not in L.A. no more; the bitch must of set me up." he scratched the back of his head in frustration.

'**_What's wrong hun? can't handle a simple woman, but you handled me so well._**' A lust filled female voiced said in the mind of Dante.

'_Well you were a special case Nevan_' Dante thought to Nevan. About a month after sealing the portal, he learned that he could talk to his Devil Arms through his mind, though they may have lost their bodies, they still held their minds and…souls if demons have any.

'**_I'm touched_**' she replied and ended the link, Dante just chuckled.

"Well I guess I should just pick a direction and try to find where the hell I am." Just as he said that he heard a large explosion and a hugs cloud of dust appear over the tree tops. "Well I'll just ask those guys over there." he said as he smirked and started to walk in the direction of the cloud of dust, '_Time for some fun_'.

* * *

**At the battle site**

Naruto panted heavily as he struggled to get up, his orange and black coat, and orange sweat pants had tears and burns all over, he glared at his opponents, two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them, a single slash going across their forehead protectors, one looking like a shark face, the other being the older brother of the two Uchiha traitors; yes it was Kisame and Uchiha Itachi of the Akasuki having once again come to try to capture Naruto and remove the Kyuubi no Kitsune from him. His teammates, Sakura and Sai; his sensei Kakashi, and the Ero-Sennin were all too weak to move; it would seem that the Akasuki will finally have the nine-tailed demon fox, "Damn it." the fox container panted out.

"Hm, looks like you lose brat, now you're coming with us." The shark man chuckled as he made his way to the boy, but then a large red flash appeared between Naruto and the sword master as the light tore through the ground and split a tree in two. "WHO DID THAT!" The shark man yelled out, looking towards the direction where the attack came from.

"That would be me," came a voice as the man stepped out into the clearing, smirking "got a problem with that you shark face freak?" Dante answered smugly as always when he enters a battle. '_Well this should be some fun at least_' he thought to himself, he made sure to hide his bag of his other devil arms before he made his grand entrance.

"This is none of your concern, you can leave now and live." The Sharingan user stated in his usual emotionless tone of his.

Dante scratched his chin as if he was thinking "mmmm, nah, I'd rather kick your asses." with that said he redrew Rebellion and charged straight at Kisame who met Dante's blade with his own. "Not bad for a wanna be Jaws." The twin of Vergil mocked again, causing said shark man to fume and knock Dante back into a tree and stab him straight through him and the tree, the tip coming out the other end

"Now then," Kisame said as he turned to Naruto, "where were- huh?" the blue skinned missing-nin stated as he try to pull his sword out of Dante and the tree, but couldn't.

"Sorry pal," The white haired demon hunter stated as he looked Kisame right in his shocked filled eyes, "but it'll take a lot more than a small flesh wound to kill me." he said grinning

Even his emotionless partner was stunned at what was taking place, the should be corpse was not only alive, but calling a mortal wound a _flesh wound_. Dante drew one of his fist back and it started to glow an eerie white, the next Kisame knew, he was hit with a fist and a strange force and was sent flying right into a tree, breaking it in the process.

The spawn of Sparda them pulled his body through the blade, hilt, and the handle till his body was free; there was blood all over the sword, but not even a scratch on Dante, only a simple cut on the back of his jacket, "Damn, and this is my favorite jacket too," he then glared at the downed shark boy, "I hope you have the money to repair this or I'll tear you a new one."

To say that Naruto was stunned at seeing this would be a gross understatement, '_Does he have a demon sealed in him too?_' he thought to himself, but his tenant heard him.

'**_No kit, I do sense demon charka coming from him, but not from a sealed demon, a container he is not._**' The legendary demon said to his container, a little worry in his voice.

'_What else could it be then!_' The yellow haired ninja yelled at his jailbird

'**_I DON'T KNOW YOU STUPID KIT!_**'

'_OI, no need to be rude about it_' and with that he cut the connection with Kyuubi and continued to watch the fight, which was looking like it was in favor of the white-haired mystery man. He didn't even notice that his pink-haired teammate passed out after she woke up seeing Dante getting stabbed then pulled himself off the blade.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kisame yelled as he got up and began doing hand seals '_I'm not going to let this nobody beat ME!_'

'_Now this is just boring as hell, I might as well end it now_' Dante thought to himself with a sigh, he snapped his fingers and then everything just stopped, his opponent was just to finish the finally seal before he froze time, but Dante not knowing thing one about ninjutsu didn't know. He quickly ran to the shark man and made time run again, then he sent Kisame into the sky with an uppercut before he knew what happened, then he pulled out his pair of guns and twirled them "Time to go to work boys." he told them and then pointed them up right at the flying black robed guy and started juggling him in the air with a barrage of bullets, spilling blood everywhere. After about a minute of this Dante got bored and finally stopped and let the body fall to the ground with a gross sounding splat and put his partners away, then picked up his sword and put it back. "One done," he turned to the Uhicha, "care to make it two?"

"We will meet again." and with that Itachi disappeared into the forest.

"Well then," The Toad Hermit spoke up after just seeing the new comer take down an S-class missing-nin and dared another one to attack him, "looks like we won this one." he chuckled '_this guy can't be human_', Dante then turned to him.

"What do you mean 'we', I'm the one that took done this fish faces ass!" He shouted as he pointed to the body. He then went over to the body and pull off the forehead protector, '_might as well keep a trophy_'. "Now that I had my fun," he turned to the group who have gotten to their feet, "think you guys tell me what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Tell me what you think of this first chapter. this will be a Naruto X Hinata fanfic along with a Dante and ...this is where you come in and vote for which female gets paired with the half demon, who is 22 in the fanfic btw. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Devils and Ninjas May Cry**

Damn, I already had nine reviews and six votes so here is the polls so far on Dante's girl:

Anko: 6

Everyone else: el nada

I'm not adding my vote in, but my favorite choice is still winning (A/N: X3) and I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and voted, I feel so much love here, I NEED A HUG!

But anyways, onto the story but first the declaimer: I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry. I will also try to do my best to keep the characters _IN_ character.

----------------------

Legend:

"**Devil form Dante/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi-Naruto/ Agni and Rudra speaking"**

'**_Kyuubi thinking_**/ **_Devil Arms Telepathically talking to there master_**'

'_thinking'_

'though speech'

(action sounds during speaking)

(A/N: author notes)

----------------------

* * *

Chapter Two: Expanding Business

Dante was slightly pissed of the fact he stuck in handcuffs while some guy with only one eye visible on his face was carrying every weapon Dante had on him all the way to this 'Kohona'. "Tell me again why the hell I decided to be cuffed like this?" Dante asked, more like demand the leader of the group, who had his nose in an orange book at the time.

"(sigh) If you didn't agree to let us handcuff you and take you to the village, we would have left you there since we all know you would probably take us all without a breaking a sweat." Kakashi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Damn straight." The half man half demon bragged as he grinned, making all but one of the ninja's sweat drop and think the same thing '_This guy is like Naruto_' Naruto just fumed.

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU'D BEAT ME!" The said blonde shouted at Dante, point a finger right at him.

"Oh yeeeeah, and you were doing just fine by yourself against those two…what ever, please if it wasn't for me your ass would have been handed to you on a plate, the least you can do is thank me." the demon hunter stated as he pointed a finger right back at the ninja.

Before Naruto could retort he found his mouth clamped over by Sakura, "quite you idiot, do you really want him as an enemy?" she whispered into his ear then dragged him away, which just made Dante laugh.

"So exactly _when_ will we reach this village of yours old man?" The son of Sparda asked to Jiraiya.

"I'm not that old!" he turned and yelled at Dante.

"You're older than me old fart." Dante retorted back.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Do I really give a fuck?" The young white haired man asked sarcastically asked the older one. The author of Itcha Itcha Paradise just mumbled something about 'troublesome ass' and 'no respect'.

"We're here," Sai said as he stopped at the large gate, Dante let out a low, long whistle at the sight.

'_Think they mad them big enough?_' Dante thought to himself as he looked at the gate, just then two clouds of smoke appeared and then there stood two men, both wearing the same get up except their masks were different. '_Neat trick, but not as cool as my moves_' The green-eyed half demon thought to himself.

"Names and business." The one in the bird mask asked the group, Kakashi stepped foreword, still holding Dante's bag full of weapons.

"Team 7 and the Toad Sannin and one prisoner," he started, but stopped when he felt Dante glared at him for the 'prisoner thing', "back from a mission that was unable to complete due to an Attack of two S-class missing nins."

"We'll take the prisoner to interrogation." The one in tiger mask said as he stepped towards Dante.

"No," The pervert hermit said and held out his hand to stop the ANBU, "we're bringing him to see the Hokage." The ANBU just nodded and then both 'poofed' away and then the large doors swung open. The Toad-Sannin turned to the three teenagers, "You can all go off and do what you want, will take our mystery friend here to see Tsunade."

"I thought I was to see this Hoe-cage?" Dante questioned Jiraiya

"HOKAGE, and there one in the same." the hermit replied.

"Tell Baa-chan I said hi!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards his favorite roman stand, Sakura and Sai went their own ways.

"(sighs) can we please get this over with already? I really want to fuck home." Dante said as he shrugged, the handcuffs broken and on the ground, the two ninja's just stared at him. "What?"

* * *

**Later at the Hokage Tower**

The was a knock on the door that lead into her office, "Come in." a female voice said from a pile of paper that blocked her entire view of who was entering.

"So where is this hokage of yours?" an unfamiliar voice to the long pigtailed beauty asked. She quickly shoved all the papers off the desk and saw three white-haired men in the middle of her office. One was her long-time teammate and fellow Sannin, the other was the leader of team 7 and would always be late no matter what, but the third one had her baffled; he wore a red leather coat with no shirt, brown pants, boots, and fingerless gloves; but what struck her the most was his eyes, a shade of green that didn't seem humanly possible to have. "DAMN, I have never seen melons those big!" the guy screamed out, causing a tick on her forehead and lung at him with one of her super powered punches right to his face, but he didn't go flying through the wall like everyone else did, he just grabbed his face and let out a long string of curses.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi, who is this, and why is he here?" She glared at them as she pointed to Dante still nursing his face. Both men sweat dropped and got so nervous they shook, they had forgotten to get his name.

"Damn that hurt, and it's Dante," The demon hunter said his face finally stopped hurting, "and I don't know where or why I am here," he then glares at the hokage and then took a seat on a chair, "I came here for some fucking answers."

Tsunade then took her seat and looked over Dante behind her desk, "Why don't you start from the beginning on how you got here." The two other men took a seat on a nearby couch ready to listen to the story of this Dante.

"Fine, it started out like any other day, no offers for jobs under my…specialty." Dante started then went on about how the rest of the day went, right up to the part where he was handcuff in order to even come here.

"I see," Ero-sennin started looking right at Dante in all seriousness, "you were sent here from a different universe." At this sudden drop of info Dante did the only thing he could do, he leaned to far back on his chair and fell backwards.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me, but that would explain the lack of cars and buses." Dante righted himself and sat back down. "So is there any way to get back?"

"Not that I know of." the toad hermit said.

"Well fuck, well I might as well set up a new shop here." Dante then got up, grabbed his bag of weapons and head the door, only to be stopped by the one-eyed ninja in his way.

"You never told what kind of work you do." Kakashi told in a lazy voice.

Dante shrugged, "Just your everyday demon hunter." before he could do anything else he felt a blade at his throat, back, and heart, "Well now, this is new."

"Who hired you?" Kakashi asked, this time in a threatting voice and was glaring at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa easy now; who do you think I'm trying to kill, I only hunt demons."

"Are you after Nartuo," Tsunade pressed the blade to his back harder, "cause if you are."

"Why would I hurt the kid!" Dante yelled out, causing the three ninja to drop their kunais. "Now you're going to tell me what the fuck that was all about."

"Sorry that's classified, the only one who can tell you is Naruto." The one eyed ninja said as his voice started to calm down.

"Riiiiiight." Dante rolled his eyes '_great, now I'll have to watch me steps and I'm not very good at that_'. "So can I go now, I need to find a place to stay and to set up my business."

"I'll work something out, but right now I want to know all about you, and no secrets." the Hokage said, glaring at Dante at the last part.

'_Fuck man, I really don't want to tell them about 'dear old dad'_', "Sorry, but that's my trade secret." He said with a smirk, which just made the female glare even more at him.

* * *

**In another part of Kohona**

Naruto patted his belly as he walked past all the glares and sneers directed at him '_Man, those 24 bowls of roman sure hit the spot'_. He then decided to head over to one of the training areas, but no sooner did he make it did he feel like he was being watched, but he just shrugged it off and began his training, not knowing that he was being watched by a certain heir to the Hyuga clan.

"N-Naruto-kun…." she whispered out as she watched him train, blushing at the sight. '_I have to tell him_' she told herself, she took a deep breathe and walked towards the teen, who turned to face her causing her to blush madly.

"Hey Hinata!" He shouted and waved at her as he ran towards the lavender eyed girl, "are you alright you look warm."

"I-I'm fine N-Naruto-k-kun…." she stammered out while thinking the ground looked lovely today.

"So why are you out here?" He asked, still as dunce as ever about how she feels towards her.

Hinata looked into his sky blue eyes '_I have to now or I may never be able to'_' "I-I wanted to tell you something." she said, slightly louder than she usually did.

"What is it then?" The blonde asked with his trademark smile.

"I-I…" she clenched her fists " I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

And well end it at that for now X3 Now keep voting and when I get back from my week long trip next Saturday I'll announce the winner. Review and VOTE it's your civic right as a reader to do so. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Devils and Ninjas May Cry**

Now it's time to announce the winner which is….just kidding, I think I'll wait a little longer before I get Dante and who or _whom_ will be paired with Dante, but here is the poll so far:

Anko: 7

Harem: 1

Yes we have a new thing on the poll, but Anko still has a strong lead, but lets see what wins.

But now the Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry. I will also try to do my best to keep the characters _IN_ character.

----------------------

Legend:

"**Devil form Dante/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi-Naruto/ Agni and Rudra speaking"**

'**_Kyuubi thinking and talking to Naruto telepathically _**/ **_Devil Arms Telepathically talking to there master/_ _Inner Sakura_**'

'_thinking'_

'though speech'

(action sounds during speaking)

(A/N: author notes)

----------------------

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets Told, Secrets Found, and Pizza Lost

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled out…in her mind, but instead this came out, "W-what are y-you doing Naruto-kun?" which Naruto _barely_ heard and saw she was a red as a tomato and staring at her fingers she was always playing with. (A/N: (Laughs like a mad-man) gotcha on that one didn't I?)

"Just training, hey are you feeling alright, you look like you're running a fever." He asked his friend as he put the back of his hand gently on her forehead, causing her to make 3 new shades of reds and then do what she does best, she fainted; but to her dismay she fell forward and landed her head on the blonde's chest. Without thinking his arms went around her, causing _him_ to blush and the Fox inside him roll in his cage in laughter. '_DAMN IT FUR FACE! WHAT'S SO FUNNY!_' He mentally yelled at his captive, knowing full well Kyuubi heard it.

'**_You, you're the dumbest out your idiotic species Kit._**' The great demon fox manages to say as he continues to laugh off his non existent ass.

'_What's that supposed to mean?_' The living meaning of 'dumb blonde' asked. However before the nine tailed beasts could reply Naruto heard chuckling coming from the right, he turns to see everyone's favorite demon hunter.

"Well it looks like I'm interrupting your _fun_." He said, a small grin on his face.

It took Naurto the span of 2 seconds of him looking at Hinata and back at Dante several times before he got what the white haired stranger meant, causing his face to turn redder out of embarrassment and rage "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" he screamed, causing the half demon to laugh so hard he had to grab his sides.

"I am not a perv, I'm a flirt," Dante said as he regain his composer, "well let had back to our place, and bring your girlfriend, we wouldn't want her to leave her out here."

"She's not my girlfr- wait, _OUR_ place?" The blonde haired ninja asked as he picked up Hinata bridal style.

"I'll explain when we get there…which is where exactly?" He asked Naruto who just stared at him with disgust.

* * *

**At the same time in the Council room**

There was 'poof' sound at the end of one room that followed smoke, revealing an ANBU ninja with a wolf mask, bowing in front of a long table that seated the clans of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Hyuga Hiashi at the head of the table. "What is that makes you have to disturb this meeting?" The head of council boomed at the ninja.

"Hiashi-sama, a stranger has come into Kohana, apparently he took out an S-class missing nin without much effort." the ANBU member stated to the council members.

"It's not that out of the ordinary someone kills a ninja." One of the older members stated, being a retired ninja he knew that a civilian can even take out a ninja if they weren't careful.

"This particular missing-nin was Kisame." After that bit of info was added, the room was filled with gasps and chattering on how it was possible for a member of the Akasuki to be beaten.

"QUIET DOWN!" The Hyuga in the room shouted, immediately the room fell silent, "as much as it shocking to hear that, that still doesn't give you a good reason to be here." he narrowed his eyes at the ANBU member.

"I am getting to that Hiashi-sama, when he reached Kohona he was brought to the Hokage to find out where he was from. It turned out he is not of this Universe but of another one," The elite ninja lifted his head to face the head of the Council, "he also told of what he professes in." everyone in the room could feel that the man was grinning from behind his mask.

"And that would be?" Another member asked.

"He's a demon hunter." At this response there was a mass of chuckles and low laughter, this was the opportunity they have been waiting for, for a long time.

* * *

**At Naruto's and Dante's Apartment**

"Man, you actually live in this dump?" Dante was in awe as how many ramen bowls and wrappers littered the floor, the couch looked like someone threw it out and the kid picked it up and brought it home, creaks on the walls, a creaked table, sink full of dishes, only two chairs in bad shape, and a lingering odor of ramen, "Looks worse than the places I've been to, and that's saying something." Naruto just mumbled as he walked in and laid the still out Hinata on the couch, and then took a seat on one of the chairs, sitting in it backwards facing the white haired man.

"So what's the deal with you saying this is our place now?" The blue eyed ninja asked the green eyed demon hunter.

"(sighs) Your big breast leader told me I'd either become a citizen of this village, expose everything about myself, relinquish my weapons for study; or I can stay with you so you can keep a close eye on me incase I try to do anything funny (laughs) so I took door number two." The half demon explained to the demon container as he placed his bag of weapons down and sat in the other chair. "So to put it simply, I'm your new roomie." He grinned at the last part.

"I see," Naruto said as he put on his famous fox-grin, "well welcome home then pal!" he yelled out, glad that he has someone to keep him company. "Guess I should clean up this place now." He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back his head as he looked at the mess, Dante also chuckled.

"Ya should, but right now I have a question for you," The demon hunter looked right into Naruto's eyes, "do you have a relation to a demon Naruto?" at the question the said boy flinched. "Relax man, I'm not going to kill you, I know for sure you're not a demon, but when I told your team leader I was demon hunter, I found three daggers on my body and the big booby women asked if I was hired to kill you, now spill it." He added a glare to prove his point that he wasn't going to stop till he got an answer.

Naruto let out a sigh '_looks like I have no choice_' "Alright I'll tell, it all began when the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi attacked our village long ago…" So Naruto told the story about how the Fourth sealed Kyuubi into his navel and how the village thought he was the demon and not its container, Dante just sat their and nodded at times to show he was listening.

"Okay so to bottom line it," he points to the young ninja's gut "you have a giant fox with nine tails in your stomach, and the village hates your guts for it." Naruto nodded saying he was right on. Dante just laughed, "Kid you are _FAR_ from being anything _BUT_ a human," the green eyed half demon grin, "I can't wait to see how they would react to me?" This of course got Naruto and even the demon fox curious.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the orange clad ninja asked, kind of afraid of the answer he was going to get.

Dante just chuckled again "For now lets say there's a reason why my pops was called The Legendary Dark Knight." and with that he got up and headed out the door '_I need to find a pizza place, I'm starving_'

'_Man, this guy is odd, but cool_' Naruto thought as he grinned, he found another person who sees him as a person, but then something clicked in his brain and made him have a shocked look on his face, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME!" he screamed. There was a soft moan coming from his couch, he turned to see the Hyuga girl still out, but now asleep, causing a small grin on his face. '_she's cute when she's asleep…whoa where did that come from?_'

* * *

**15 minutes later at diner**

"He sounds like a hunk to me." a blonde haired, baby-blue eyed female ninja said after her friend Sakura told her about the mystery man she met on her latest mission.

"He is, but he has the same attitude like Naruto if not more." **_Great just what we need, another idiot CHA! _**The Pink haired ninja stated and her inner-self said as she took another bite into her sundae. After she left her team at the gates she went home to wash up and get changed, no sooner did she do that she ran into her friend Ino who wanted details on the mission, so they went to their favorite place and now her blonde friend was falling for a guy she never even see.

"So does this guy have a name?" Ino asked, a smirk on her face as she took a bite out of her sundae.

The green eyed girl blushed, "I don't know, we never asked him."

"Dante." a voice from behind her, she turned to see the man they were talking about standing behind her, holding a box of pizza in one hand, his other hand holding a slice of pizza, "The name is Dante Sparda." He put on his own famous grin, which made Ino's eyes and some of the other girls who were looking as him turn into hearts.

"Oh my Sakura, he's gorgeous!" Ino yelled, quickly appearing next to the demon hunter looking into his eyes. Of course all the women then did the same, soon Dante was surrounded by women, and being the guy that he was he smirked and with his now pizza slice free hand, since he ate, the pulled down the zipper of his pants slowly which caused all the ladies except Sakura to pass out due to blood lost, leaving Dante in shock.

"Well I never had that reaction before." he said as he took another slice a pizza out of the box. However his face was again hit with another powerful punch, this time be the student of the Hokage, but again he didn't go flying, just drop the slice of pizza and the box full of the rest of it and let out another string of curse.

"PERVERT!" she screamed at him.

"I'M A FLIRT!" he yelled back, still nursing his face '_fuck that hurts as bad as the large racked woman_'. He reached down to grab the pizza box when an a shoe stepped on the box, making Dante very pissed off, "NOOOOO, not the pizza!" he yelled, glaring at the ANBU that the shoe belonged to. "YOU OWE ME A LAGE PIZZA DUDE!" he yelled pointing at the man behind the mask. (A/N: I don't know what Dante puts on his pizza)

The ANBU didn't seem to be bother by his out burst, "The Council wants to meet you." he simple said, and before our favorite half demon could say another word, the wolf masked ninja took a hold of his shoulder and poofed him and himself away, leaving a stepped on pizza and a room full of knocked out women.

* * *

And there you go, what does the Council want with Dante, is Naruto gaining feelings towards Hinata, and will Dante have a fan club? Stay tuned to find out. And I also fixed up the last two chapters a bit. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Devils and Ninjas May Cry**

Well I guess I'll give you the winner of the poll, may I have a trumpet call please? …no? how about a drum roll? NO! how about a simple kazoo? Again no? well I guess I'll just have to do it without the grand…thingy (sighs)

The winner of the Dante coupling is Anko with 7 votes

And in a distant second with 1 is the Harem option

Now the Disclaimers (trumpets play) OH NOW I GET THEM (sighs) : I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry. I will also try to do my best to keep the characters _IN_ character

----------------------

Legend:

"**Devil form Dante/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi-Naruto/ Agni and Rudra speaking"**

'**_Kyuubi thinking and talking to Naruto telepathically _**/ **_Devil Arms Telepathically talking to there master/_ _Inner Sakura_**'

'_thinking'_

'though speech'

(action sounds during speaking)

(A/N: author notes)

----------------------

* * *

Chapter 4: Deals, Meals, and Talking Heads

"And If I…oh…" Dante said when he and the ANBU poofed into a hallway, a door to the left of him. "So I guess I'll have to take door number one?" he asked, using his thumb to point at the door.

"The Council wanted to see you immediately." the wolf masked ninja said, changing his tone to a demanding one.

"If they want to see me, tell them they have to set an appointment, other wise that can piss off." The white-haired stated and turned around to leave, only to have an ANBU with a bear mask blocking his path.

"You have no choice." the one in the bear masked said, the half demon just sighed.

'_crude, great Dante leave your weapons back at the apartment to get pizza on the Hokage's tab, heh heh, that'll teach her to hit me in the face; guess I have no choice_' "Fine, fine I'll go in since you asked _so_ nicely." The non ninja of the group said as he shrugged. He turned to the door and opened it, with his boot. He then stepped inside to see a long table in front of the only empty seat in the room, so he took the seat, leaned back and put his feet on the table, his arms crossed on his chest. "I doubt this a way to say hello to the new guy." he said smugly, hearing groans coming from most of the Councilmen and a glare from the head, but unlike everyone else who has met Hiashi glare Dante didn't flinch, instead he grinned more.

"We wanted to hire you for a job Mr. Dante, we know of your…unique profession and are willing to pay handsomely for your services…" the rest Dante droned out and started to pick his ear and stare at the ceiling, he knew where this was probably going, "MR. DANTE!" The Hyuga shouted at him, which barely caught his attention.

"Hm, just get the point already, and it's just Dante Mr. Milk Eyes." The son of Sparda mocked towards the council leader, making him turn red with anger and Dante grin again.

"We want you to kill a demon," the Hyuga head stated, "The Kyuubi no Kitsune." with a nod the closet council member slid an upside down photo toward Dante, who picked it up and flipped it, to see a picture of Naruto smiling.

'_So these guys want me to kill the kid' _Dante chuckled, '_like hell I'm going to, but I'll some fun first with these ass wipes.' _"It's just a kid, I don't kill kids." he said as he tossed the picture at the Hyuga.

"It contains the king of all demons inside, what's the difference!" One of the members stood up and yelled at the red coated man.

"Oh so it's the king of all demons too? (chuckles) In that case even _IF_ I did accept the job, you wouldn't be able to pay me. But since it's already sealed I'm not needed, see I only hunt demons, this one is already caught." He then took his feet off the table and turned towards the door, "You guys wasted enough of my time, next time you want my services, make sure the demon isn't sealed in some kid." He added along with flipping them the bird and then left, ignoring what the council yelling at him to come back. '_I guess I should tell that babe what these guys wanted me to do…NAH, might ruin my chances of setting up shop here._' he thought to himself as he made is way pass the ANBU and out of the building, which turned out to be the Hokage Tower, "Now get some more pizza on the Hokage tab again." He chuckled, only to receive a bonk on the head by said woman.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" she screamed at him.

* * *

**After 15 minutes of being hit and mocking the Hokage**

"Damn you hit hard," Dante said as he rubbed his sore jaw, holding a raw steak over his eye, "so what was it you want?" He asked towards the large bust woman behind the desk.

Tsunade rubbed her temples, trying to fight back a headache thanks to the demon hunter in front of her, "You bought 5 pizza and said to put on _MY_ tab, you then indecently exposed yourself at the diner, and cause 14 women to pass out due to blood lost, and all in the span of 10 MINUTES! And then…" she smirked at him, "you dishonored the council while you were in their presents." Dante just chuckled.

"Well those old fart heads wanted me to do something that I didn't like, so I decided mess with them." He shrugged as he finished, which make the Hokage smirk even more.

"I see, let me guess what they wanted you to do…"

"Kill the Kyuubi, and yes I had the kid tell me, and yes I see him as kid and not the demon in him." Dante said, cutting her off. She looked shocked at what he said, and in a serious tone too.

"Well now, I wasn't expecting something like that from a demon hunter." She said as he looked at Dante from a different view. "I would have thought you would have jumped at the chance at a demon at such a high cost."

The half demon held out two fingers, "A.) the thing is sealed in him, so no point in hunting something that's already put away," He put down a finger down, "and B.) I know how the kid feels having that kind of power in him, it wasn't easy life for me either." he smirked at the last part as he put his hand down and leaned back on his chair as he put down the raw meat.

The blonde woman cocked an eyebrow at his last reason "What does that mean?" she asked him, the info from her team mate about his fight with the missing-nin coming back. However the green-eyed man just chuckled.

"There was a reason why my father was named the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, now back to why you wanted me here." he said, turning serious again.

"Right, I wanted to offer another deal to you." The brown eyed leader said as she slid a piece of paper in front of Dante who picked it up and skimmed through it, "I'd like to pay for your services when it comes time to use them, along with that you can open up your shop in Kohona…"

"But…." The white haired man said as he turned is attention to her and not the paper.

"In exchange; you will become a citizen of the village, tell me about your past which will never leave this room; you will be monitored by a group a nins, a different group every week; and you will still have to have Naruto-kun as a roommate." She said business like, never removing her eyes from him.

"The payment of my work?" The half human asked her as he looked back over the paper.

"Very well."

"How well exactly?"

"As much as an S-class mission." She said as she leaned back in her chair, grinning.

"I'm guess that is the highest class."

"you guess right."

Dante sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to think '_Okay, so in exchange for my secrets and my freedom to leave, I open up shop and get paid big money for odd jobs for her, however I'll have to stay with the kid and have ninjas up to my pits; But I can buy a lot of pizza, and move out of that dump of a place_' The son of Sparda open his eyes and grinned at the lady "Deal." He held out his hand, and Tsunade shock his hand, the deal was made.

"Now spill, who are you really Dante?" she asked as she leaned back into her chair.

Dante smirked, "Dante Sparda, one of twin sons of Sparda the Legendary Dark Knight who was," he paused for dramatic tension, "a demon."

* * *

**Back at Naruto's and Dante's Apartment**

Hinata opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling and an odd odor, '_What happened, last thing I remember I was in the field with Naruto-kun…and I fainted again_' she looked around and her eyes became wide when she realize where she was, in her crush's home. No sooner did she realize where she was did she heard the sound of flushing of a toilet, she turned to see her dream guy walking into the room. "N-naruto-kun…" she whispered, which Naruto heard and looked back at her, their eyes locking.

'_Wow her eyes are so beautiful, GAH THERE I GO AGAIN!'_ Naruto thought as he looked into the girls eyes, hearing the Kyuubi chuckling in the back of his mind. "Hey Hinata, you're awake!" He yelled out, trying to forget what he was thinking, which didn't work.

"A-ano N-naru-uto-k-kun, w-what happened?" The soft purple eyed female manage to say through her increased stuttering, her cheeks a flame by being in Naruto's place.

"Well, you passed out, so my roommate and I brought you here since it was closer." He said nervously as his cheek went a slight pink.

"r-roommate?" the Heiress repeated, '_When did Naruto-kun get a roommate?_'

"It's a _LONG _story Hinata-chan." the blonde wonder said as he sat down next to the girl, making her blush more when she hear him use the suffix. The Kitsune just laughed at his containers action as he was oblivious to it. "But I know that he acknowledges me." he grinned making Hinata smile, knowing how much he wants to be acknowledge by people.

"T-that's good N-naruto-kun." She manage to say without much stutter for once, then she noticed something by his front door. "W-what's that?" she asked her crush as she pointed to the object. Naruto turned to where she was pointing, making him grin.

"That's my roommate's bag…I wonder what's in it." He said as he got up and went towards the bag, Hinata not to far behind him.

* * *

**Back at the Hokage Tower**

Tsunade took another shot of her secret stash of sake as Dante just sat there eating some of the rice balls that were brought up for them by Shizune; they weren't pizza, but it was good none the less. "So let me get this straight," the Hokage started, trying to sort out this mess on her lap, "you are a half demon, son of a demon who fought his own kind to save humanity," the white haired man nodded, "then he closed up this tower and sealed his own power back in hell when he did, then he settled down many, many, many years later with your mother and had twin sons," again the green eyed man nodded as he at another rice ball, then taking a swig of the blonde's sake, "ugh, and I thought Naruto-kun was a handful." she sighed and took another swig of her drink.

The demon hunter laughed "You think that's bad, when Dad went away….demons came after us and killed Mom and I thought they also killed Vergil, but they didn't; dear Verg went loose in the head and wanted dear old Dad's power, so he unsealed the tower with the help of a crazy preacher, long story short preacher used us to get Sparda's power, we killed him, then when fought each other and I won and he stayed in Hell. Plus I picked up a few cool new toys." He smirked when he finished.

"Oh god what now?" The great medical nin rubbed her temples again.

"Well I'll tell you…when the old man comes out of hiding already," He turned to one of the walls, Tsunade looked to see an orange book turned into her old teammate, "I wouldn't be a good demon hunter, or a good half demon at that."

Jiraiya chuckled nervously and scratched a cheek as he took a seat "I see, well…can you continue on about these…toys."

Dante chuckled "The Devil Arms." Both of the sannins went wide eyed at the words 'devil arms' both thinking the same thing '_This will be good_' "weapons that hold demon energy with them along with having demon souls in them, listening to no one expect those they deem worthy and all that crap, I just beat the shit out of the demons and they became them." The son of Sparda stated as he popped three more rice balls into his mouth.

"And where are those weapons now?" the white haired super pervert asked, worried at the answer.

"Back at the apartment with the Naruto kid why?" Dante said as he popped in the rest of the rice balls in his mouth, then letting out a belch, "Not pizza, but still tasty…what's with the wide eyes you two?"

* * *

**Back at Naruto's place**

"A-are you s-sure we shou-should do this?" Hinata asked as she watched Naruto kneel down and unzip the bag.

"Come on, he's my roomy, I'll have to see his stuff sooner or later," He grinned at her, making her blush hard, "so why not sooner?" he then stood up and dumped the bag, both were in awe as the two of them as they looked over the weapons that fell out, "W-what is all this?" the blonde in the room asked to no one in particular.

"O-oh my…" the young girl manage to say as she looked at all the scary looking weapons '_I have never seen such designs on weapons before…they look like demons almost_' she was lost in her thoughts till she saw Naruto reached down for the red sarated blade with a red skull on the hilt, "W-what are y-you doing Naruto-k-kun!" she asked out louder than she normally is.

"I just want to pick it up Hinata." He said as his hand moved closer to it.

"**I wouldn't do that."** a voice said, making the blue eyed ninja go wide eyed.

'_Kyuubi, why shouldn't I?_' The loud mouth ninja asked his prisoner

'**_I didn't say anything kit_**' the nine tailed fox said to his container.

'_Then who did?_' Naruto looked at his friend, seeing her eyes look of terror in the direction of the hilt of the sword, which he turned at the dirction of the skull tip, "What, it's just a design." He reached for the blade again.

"**I said don't touch me yellow haired one."** the red skull said to the fox container, making Hinata 'eep' and Naruto jump back a bit.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"**Brother what's wrong, I can't see what's going on."** The blue skull asked his brother, only able to see the wall. At this the Hyuga girl fainted, soon followed by her secret love interest, a first for Naruto. **"…Master Dante will not like this."**

"**No my dear brother he won't." **the red skull repiled

"**He's gonna hurt us isn't he."** the blue said.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN!" said master shouted, looking at his weapons on the ground along with the two teens, the two sannins were in awe on the design of the weapon.

"**It seems so."** the red sword said out loud by accident, making the two legendary sannin look at the blade, then glare at Dante.

'_You two are is SO much trouble_' the half demon told the two blade brothers through his mine link, causing said blades to sweat drop

'_**uh-oh'**_ they thought in unison as their master's shadow moved over them.

* * *

Will Dante have to tell Naruto and Hinata about himself, what will the council try to do to Dante after his actions? So many questions to be answered 


	5. Chapter 5

**Devils and Ninjas May Cry**

Before I begin I would like to thank you, the readers, for your excellent help of pointing out the errors of my grammar, and your wonderful encouragement to continue; mere words can not describe my thanks to you. However there is one thing that I would like to make very clear to you all…..

**NARUTO WILL NOT HAVE DEVIL ARMS OR A DEVIL TRIGGER!**

Anyways, in a way Naruto already kind of has a devil trigger with Kyuubi in him right?

Now it's time for the Disclaimer (fireworks shoot off) NOW YOU IDOITS ARE RUBBING IT IN YOU ASSES!

I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry. I will also try to do my best to keep the characters _IN_ character.

----------------------

Legend:

"**Devil form Dante/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi-Naruto/ Agni and Rudra speaking"**

'**_Kyuubi thinking and talking to Naruto telepathically _**/ **_Devil Arms Telepathically talking to there master/_ _Inner Sakura_**'

'_thinking'_

'though speech'

Justu

(action sounds during speaking)

(A/N: author notes)

----------------------

Chapter 5: " A New Mission and the War of the Foods"

After the comical view of Dante slamming the hilt of the blade brothers into each other and through the wall hilt first; he put most of his weapons back into his bag except for his guns, Nevan, and the Force Edge which he decided it would be better to have weapons with him at all times after what he did to the Council. The green eyed young man turned to the two teens that had fainted, "Looks like I'll have to tell them." he said as he ruffled up his hair with one hand.

"You didn't tell us they talked." The Hokage said as she picked up the girl and set her on the couch, the toad hermit did the same with the boy.

The demon hunter just sighed, "Only those two talk since they still have their mouths, very annoying at times." said weapons groaned in the bag, making everyone turn to the bag. Just then the three heard another groan coming from the couch, they look to see the teens starting to wake.

Naruto opened up his eyes, seeing three people glaring at him, "Hey wh…" was all he had a chance to get out before Tsunade sent him into the wall, making Dante flinch at the sight. The blonde ninja pulled himself out of the wall, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR BAA-CHAN!" He screamed out as he pointed to the blonde with the large knockers.

"That was for nearly killing yourself!" She shouted back at him, waking Hinata with a startle.

"How does picking up a weapon kill me!" the short blonde asked weaving his arms very comically.

"Normal weapons, by stabbing yourself, but a Devil Arm (chuckles) well it might stab you _IF_ you're lucky it'll do just that." The younger white haired man said as he sat down on a chair, the two younger teens looking right at him.

"D-Devil A-a-arms?" The shy girl manage to say at the name, the blonde went wide eyes.

"yep, usually have to be a demon or," he pointed himself and grinned as his eyes narrowed a bit, "a half demon like myself."

"NO WAY!" Kohona's number one loud mouth ninja yelled out, "you don't even look like a demon!" the brunette nodded at her crushes observation, however the demon fox thought other wise.

'**_The kit needs to learn not to just trust his eyes._**' it thought to itself without letting its host know.

The demon hunter laughed at the containers reply "In my world, demons can change forms, so I got my dad's good looks, and his demon powers; trust me kid," Dante grin broaden, "when I activate my Devil Trigger, you'd see the demon part of my father in me." the two older adults in the room went wide eyed at the new information. "But then again I can have my two swords tell you to confirm it, and what made you think it was okay to even open up my bag?"

Naruto sweat dropped a bit, "sorry ah…what's your name?" he asked, quickly wanting to change the subject.

The green eyed young man grinned, "Dante, Dante Sparda, your roommate and friend." The blonde ninja smiled a true smile which he rarely did, but the kitsune in his belly was pondering on the name 'Sparda'.

'**_where have I heard that name before?_**'

"Now pack your bags Naruto, we're moving out tomorrow," the half demon told the demon container, who had a shocked look on his face at the statement, "what, no way am I staying in a place like this, Hell looks like five star hotel compared to this dump."

* * *

**The next day at the Hokage Tower**

The rookie nine and team Gai along with their sensei's were outside the Hokage's office, wondering why they were brought here. Lee was going on about the 'power of youth' again along with Gai; Kiba was growling in annoyance at the two, wondering how Neji and TenTen put up with it, "Ugh, when's this meeting going to start?" he barked, which is partner also did from the comfort of his masters head, "I hear ya Akamaru." the dog boy said to his dog((A/N: I need to material)). No sooner did he say that they were called into the office, the first thing they noticed was a white-haired man on the couch of the room; everyone but Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Kakashi all wondered who this man was and wondered what this meeting had to deal with him. The pinked hair girl just glared at him, the male blonde grinned like a fool at his new friend, the Hyuga heiress looked a bit freighted at the man which made her cousin tense up a bit, however Ino just jumped onto the couch next to Dante with those same hearts in her eyes at the last time.

"Hello Dante-kun!" She basically screamed into his ear, making everyone in the room sweat drop at the sight. However everyone turned to the Hokage when she coughed to grab their attention.

"Now that I have your attention, I'll get to the point on why you're here," the head of the ninjas of the village said as she leaned forward in her chair, "each week, one team will watch over Dante here." she stated as she looked over to the subject she was speaking about, to see that the blonde haired kunoichi never took her heart shaped eyes from the half-demon and ended up squealing when she heard that she would be watching over he latest crush, her pinked haired friend groaned.

"Why would we need to protect this man?" The leader of team 9 asked as she looked over the man, seeing that he was checking her out, make her glare at him, only to make him grin '_pervert_' the red eyed woman thought.

"He single handily took out an Akasuki." Tsunade matter-of-factly stated to Kurenai, causing everyone to gasp except those who there to witness it themselves. "I don't doubt they'll come back for him, to either kill him or take him and try to work him into their ranks, so I want you to make sure that does not happen." She then grinned, "Team Gai will take the first week, they'll also help our guest find a place to open up his business."

Just after she finished a man with a bowl cut, bushy eyebrows jumped to the front of the Hokage desk, "YOSH, DON'T WORRY HOKAGE-SAMA, MY TEAM WILL PROTECT HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH FROM THE UNYOUTHFULL!" Gai said in all his green spandex glory, giving a thumbs up as his smile lets out a blinding light. At this display of…youthfulness; Dante's jaw, for the first time not involving a pizza shortage, hit the floor in horror. "AND IF I FAIL I WILL DO 200 LAPS AROUND OUR VILLAGE!" Then a mini me version of the 'bushy brows' appeared next to him.

"IF YOU FAIL TO DO SO I'LL DO 400 PUSH-UPS WITH MY TOUNGE!" Lee shouted out, causing the white haired half demon to look at Tsunade, which she gave him a grin that just said '_payback a bitch isn't?_'.

"AND IF YOU FAIL AT THAT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT I SHALL DO 1,000 JUMPIMG JACKS!"

"IF YOU SALL FAIL SENSEI I WILL 1,000 LAPS AROUND KOHONA ON MY HANDS!"

"LEE!" Gai 'said' as he cried out his eyes smiling. (A/N: at this point the author is repeatingly slamming his head into a table as hard he can to end his life for actually writing this part.)

"GAI-SENSEI!" the mini Gai 'said' and cried the same way.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Then the two hugged and cried as a background of a sunset over the water appeared out of no where ((A/N: The author came back from the hospital with a bandage around his waist after his failed attempt of committing seppuku)). Everyone sweat dropped at the scene; except for the half demon, who's eyes were wide, his left eye twitching.

"Please tell me the rest of his team are not like them." the green-eyed demon hunter said, which made everyone laugh, TenTen and Neji groan, and the two bushy brows to slump to the ground crying.

* * *

**2 hours later on the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

Dante continued down the road, looking for any building that would suit his need in a place to stay and open up the new Devil May Cry, however it was proven a difficult task with the 'Dante Fan Club' that seem to find him every five minutes, also the two green idiots kept ruining every chance that the half demon found a spot, they would go on about the power of youth and scare the away any chance to buy the place. '_I swear these two numbskulls are as bad as Red and Blue" _((A/N: He refers Agni and Rudra as Red and Blue in my fanfic))Dante thought to himself, forgetting that he Beowulf and Cerberus with him.

'**_Yes indeed, can't we just kill them?_**' the one on his arms and shins asked, finally he mellowed out a bit after a few months of being a devil arm and forced to work with the sons' of the demon he hated the most. '**_Then maybe you'll finally shut up._**' see what I mean about the almost part.

'**_Yes, lets freeze them to death, that way they won't make a sound_**' the weapon on his back howled it's suggestion to his master, though a three headed nun-chuck it was still a three headed hell hound in spirit.

'_As much as I would love to do that guys, that would just cause more problems…ditch them?_'

'**_Ditch them_**' both said to their master at the same time through their link.

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND DANTE-SAN DO YOU AGREE!" the leader of the team watching him.

"hm, you say something?" the son of Sparda asked, causing the bushy brow man to jump back, do a twirl, and slump.

"He's as hip as my eternal rival." Gai pouted as crocodile tears poured out of his eyes. His mini version went to his side and try to cheer him up as the other two just covered their eyes in shame, which gave the man in red enough time to set his plan into action.

Dante quickly made his doppelganger; he had practice enough for it to act on his own while in a fight, or when he needed a quick escape like right now. With a wave, a grin, and a word of good luck, he quickly ran into an alley as his double made its way done the street. '_I have about a minute before that handsome guy disappears, more than enough time_' the demon hunter thought with a grin as he ran out of the alley through the opposite direction. However once he was out of the alley he met up with his fanatic fan club.

"AHHHH, IT'S DANTE-KUN!" all the girls and ladies, and some guys, screamed at their crush, making the crowd turn to see what all the fuse was about.

"Well this isn't good, but I know how to fix this." he grinned at the group and then reached for his pant's zipper and slowly start to unzip, causing the fan-club and the perverted females, and the fan boys, watching him passed out due to blood lost. "Heh, works every time." he zipped up and turned down the street only to knock into a woman and made her drop her Dangos, "Sorry, put it on my tap." the flirt said as he continued on his way to find a place, not noticing that the purple haired woman was glaring at him with a kunai drawn and killing intent ablaze.

* * *

**10 minutes and a pizza later**

The half demon was outside the Forest of Death, happily eating the pizza he bought again on the Hokage's tab. "I can't believe I couldn't find a good place to open up…maybe I should check the slum area." he said out loud as he went for another slice, only to have a kunai knock the rest of the pizza to the ground, the demon hunter gawking at the terrible sight he saw, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"THAT'S FOR MY DANGO!" Our favorite crazy female ninja shouted at Dante, another kunai ready to be thrown.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PIZZA!" The half oni shouted back at the pale brown eyed female as he near her, putting his face in front of hers. The both stared each other down as their glares intensified, then they both jump backed and got into a fighting stance.

"You'll pay for ruining the worlds greatest gift, pizza."

"You'll pay for ruining the worlds greatest gift, dango." They said at the same time, which was soon followed by a clash of weapons; Anko's kunai meeting Cerberus, sending a cool breeze through out the area. Both were grinning and soon jumped back, quickly getting into another fighting stance, "Not bad Red." the crazy ninja lady said while grinning.

"Same for you beautiful." The white haired teen retorted back with a grin, and soon they were at it again. This time Anko pulled out two more kunai and tossed all three at the half breed, who only smirk as he swung his unique nun chuckle around, making a dome of ice incase him and having the blades just get stuck in the ice, shocking the ninja. Just as quickly did the ice dome appear, it melted away with the man inside just smiling, "Ice Age, a little something I learned to do with my dog here." he mocked her, making the purple hair ninja just grin right back.

'_This should be fun_' She thought as she smirked, with a few quick hand seals she stretched out her arm and let the snakes fly out of her sleeve and head straight towards Dante.

"WHOA!" The surprised hybrid shouted before he jumped high into the air to avoid the venom filled bites. He quickly dived down before the snakes retracted back and struck them his ice based weapon; and like most elemental weapons it froze the part of the serpents it hit, he then elbowed the snakes causing them to shatter to the ground. "Neat trick cutie, but I think my tricks are cooler." the White haired man smugly stated, however the reaction he got from Anko was the complete opposite of what he expected, she grinned a grin that sent shivers down his spin, which was a feat in itself.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll have to take it up a notch then." she spoke in a seductive tone, she quickly jumped back and quickly went through a long set of hand seals, bite her thumb and wiped the blood on the palm of her hand, grinning the whole time as she saw Dante looking at her like she was crazy. She thrust her hand onto the ground "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" she shouted out and a large puff of smoke covered her as it rose up higher and higher before it cleared, revealing her standing a large red snake, still grinning like a mad man…I mean mad woman at her opponent. "How do you like this trick?" she asked as the large snake started to raise its head higher and higher into the air.

Dante just grinned, "I'm impressed." he simply stated as he quickly jumped back to avoid from being eaten whole by the serpent and quickly brought down his fist onto its head, only to have it slither out of the way at the last second causing the energy from Beowulf to create a small creator where the fist landed. "BUT I WILL DEFEAT YOU FOR DEFILING THE GREATEST OF FOODS THAT IS KNOWN AS PIZZA!"

"YOU'RE THE WHO DEFILED THE GREAT DANGO, LORD OF ALL FOODS!" She shouted back as she commanded the snake to attack again in hoping to eating him whole. However Dante just leapt high into the air, and using his air hike, went even higher into the air.

"YOU NEED TO CHILL LITTLE LADY!" he screamed out as he pulled out his dog devil arm, deciding it was time to try a to teach the old a new trick. Pouring in as much of his energy into the weapon, and with one swing created a large icicle and kicked it towards the giant snake, smashing it's head and poofing it back into the summoning realm. "Well I guess I prove that old proverb wrong." he said with a grin, while Anko was in awe, before she grunted and charged at him and threw a punch at his face. He fluently dodge the attack as he tossed Cerberus to the side and threw a punch oh his own, only to have it caught and sent into flying into the air, with a quick turn he landed on his feet and charged in and gave her an elbow into her gut, sending her back a bit before she skidded to a halt.

"(cough) not bad (cough) but just a lucky shot." the purple haired ninja manage to stay as she go to her feet, ready for another round.

"THAT ENOUGH!" a new voice shouted out, causing the two fighters to stop, just stopping their fists before they made contact; turned to see the Hokage, all of the ANBU, the rookie nine, team Gai, and all the senseis were there. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS, IT LOOKS LIKE A WARZONE HERE!" the whole area had upturned boulders, creators, and split earth everywhere, both Anko and Dante sweat dropped at the sight.

"IT'S HIS FAULT! He ruined the best food of in the world, DANGOS!" The brown eyed female shouted out as she pointed at the white haired devil hunter, causing everyone watching to sweat drop.

"MY FAULT, you fouled the foods the gods themselves love, PIZZA!" he shouted back as he pointed a finger at her, making the sweat drops on everyone to grow bigger.

"DANGO!"

"PIZZA!"

"DANGO!"

"PIZZA!" After that they went at each other again as dust blocked the fight they were having from view.

"fighting… over the best food, how stupid." Was what Naruto said out loud, everyone nodded as they were thinking the same thing. "RAMEN IS NUMBER ONE!" He shouted out as he pumped his fist into the air, everyone else fell down anime style.

However, in the bushes just inside the forest of death, a ninja with symbol of a musical note on his headband saw the whole fight between his masters old apprentice against the devil hunter. "heh heh, otokage-sama will reward me when I inform him of this new person." he said to no one in particular as he disappeared into thin air.

Uh-oh, what will Orochimaru do when he learns about Dante and his unique heritage? How will the others react if they found out Dante's secrets? Will Dante survive his next assault from Tsunade for putting another tab under her name?

* * *

Some of these questions will be answered later on in the next chapter

Sorry for the long awaited update, college and part time jobs can wear a guy out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Devils and Ninjas May Cry**

I'm back with a new chapter, to clear up a few things again for those who want to know the reason why Naruto won't get Devil Arms. It's simple….he's FULL human, with a demon fox in him, and he uses the chakra of the beast for power, and doesn't transform into a demon, just gets some fox traits. Half demons and demon containers are two, _completely_ different people. However, him being a demon container WILL play an important part, he will also get a new toy, not a D.A. just a regular tool okay?!!

Now that I ranted a bit, it's time for the disclaimer ((A huge parade pops out of no where))….I hate you….I hate you all sooooo much.

I do not own Naruto nor Devil May Cry, if I did I'd be one rich mother F((truck horn goes off))

----------------------

Legend:

"**Devil form Dante/ Kyuubi/ Kyuubi-Naruto/ Agni and Rudra speaking"**

'**_Kyuubi thinking and talking to Naruto telepathically _**/ **_Devil Arms Telepathically talking to there master/_ _Inner Sakura_**'

'_thinking'_

'though speech'

Jutsu

(action sounds during speaking)

(A/N: author notes)

----------------------

* * *

Chapter 6: Can Anyone Say "Here Comes the Clones"

Naruto yawned as he woke up, he smiled as he looked around his new room, it was larger than his old apartment, and this was just his room. Dante finally found them a place to stay, a two story building close to the market, it was a very empty building, even when they had all the stuff moved in; the whole first floor was dedicated towards his room mate's business. He had a desk and a chair, behind him pinned to the wall was Kisume's forehead protector pinned held up by a kunai; that was it except what was already in the building. The second floor was their living space, it had the kitchen, bathrooms, and their bed rooms, his white haired friend took the master bed room.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes he went into the half demon's room, since he never woke up on time it was his duty to get him up before any of the teams got their. Of course, normal techniques wouldn't work on his roommate, so he used this chance to work on all his new pranks, but this time he decided to for an oldie but a goodie. He carefully set down a glass of warm water next to his bed, he chuckled evilly as he slowly went for Dante's hand that was hanging off the bed.

"I don't think so." a voice called out, making the young ninja freeze in fear; another part of the tradition was when the half demon caught the demon container in the act. Slowly the blonde looked towards Dante, to see the son of Sparda grinning as evilly as the blue eyed teen chuckled not too long ago. "Now what should your punishment be this time?" The white haired young adult asked to no one in particular with that same grin on his face, making his young roomy sweat in fright.

**An hour and some rope later**

Ino hadn't stop laughing at the sight she saw when she walked into the office building of her latest crush. There she saw the whiskered faced boy, tied up, hanging upside from the ceiling, mouth covered with tape, and had a sign on that said 'Hello I'm an idiot' taped to his forehead. Soon she was on the ground laughing as said boy was wiggling like a worm trying to free himself, the rest of her team were chuckling at the sight of the knuckle headed ninja, even their sensei was laughing. The white haired man just sat on his chair with a grin on his face as he looked at his roommate just hanging round on their ceiling. "I know you like to hang around Naruto, but don't you have to meet your team now?" Dante asked the hanging shinobi, who just fumed and start letting out a string of curses that would make Anko blush.

**Another dull hour later**

"UUUUGGHHH!!! This is so boring!!!" shouted a certain blonde as she plopped onto the couch. After cutting Naruto down from the ceiling nothing else really happened except to occasional person stepping into the wrong building. So for Dante, it's like he never left his dimension at all. "How do you stand this Dante-kun?!!" She asked as she waved her arms for effect.

"…I usually just order pizza and drink some tomato juice." The white haired one in the group shrugged as he did just that, ordered a pizza and pulled out a bottle of tomato juice. ((A/N: READ DEVIL MAY CRY 3 MANGA, HE DOES DRINK IT!!)) Of course this action caused all the nins to face fault, "What?" the half demon asked as he saw their reaction. Of course the moment was ruined when a generic ninja burst into the building, panting heavily as he try to hold what was left of his clothes together. "You look like shit." The half demon plain said as he stated the obvious.

"H-HELP! Mon-monster…near academy…" and with that he promptly passed out. While the ninja's were helping him over to the couch, Dante was smirking as he grabbed Rebellion and Cerberus and quickly left the building, it was time to earn his paycheck.

* * *

Iruka was tired and bloody, but he wouldn't dare run and leave this demon kill his students. He was surprise this thing fitted into the room, all he could see was its black cloak, blue light coming from the skull, and its massive scythe. All he had was his kunai and he was down to his last one. He braced himself for the strike, which never came. He instead heard an inhuman scream and opened up his eyes to see the…thing had a sword sticking out where the neck was. Then with several loud bangs red sand shot out of the beast. He then turn to see a man in a red leather coat running along the wall, shooting with some weird items at the beast. '_Who ever he is it seems like he knows what he's doing_' "EVERYONE QUICKLY GET OUT NOW!!!" the scarred man shouted at the students, who had no objection and quickly done so followed by the teachers.

"Glad he made my job easier." Dante said as he called back his sword to his hand before he looks at the demon. "Well well well, looks like you're lost just like me." he commented to the demon as he smirked and pulled out his three nun-chuck and started to twirl it and then knock the demon for a loop into the dojo. "Time to earn me some money." the half demon said to no one as he went through the hole and started to whack the hell out of the demon, making ice form where he hit. He then switched to his sword and started his thousand stab, letting the blue dust fly everywhere. He say the scythe coming down and simply side stepped out of the way by a mere millimeter.

The creature screamed as it vanished and reappeared behind Dante and brought down its weapon to slice him into two, but was blocked by the demon hunter's sword. The suddenly the white haired man disappeared. The demon franticly looked around the room, trying to find its prey, but it became stiff as a bored as Dante appeared in front of it with his back turned…holding its head. "Another trophy for my wall." He said as he walked away, the body turning into blue dust as he left.

* * *

Naruto sighed, he had failed yet again to ask Hinata on a date. . .he didn't know why, but he just wanted to ask her out. Yet every time he tried. . . Well. . .

_Flash to the Past_

"_Hey Hinata, why are you so red, are you sick?"_ _the blonde placed a hand on the red faced girl's forehead…THUNK!! ". . ." said girl had fainted._

_Back to the Future_

He sighed as he opened the door to his new home…and then screamed as he saw a skull of…something on the wall over the seat his newest friend was, looking at him oddly as he screamed. Finally after a full five minutes, the blonde idiot stopped, "…you like it?" Dante asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!" Naruto screamed out, pointing at the skull that looked like some guy's artwork.

"A demon head, got this afternoon, funny thing is, it looks like the one from my dimension."

"Oh. . ." Suddenly the hyper-active ninja head an idea, "Dante, can you teach me to be a flirt?"

Said person raised an eyebrow "why?" he simply asked. After about a minute of the brash ninja explaining his problem, the slivered haired man just got a wicked grin on his face. "Not only will I teach you in the ways of the flirt, but I will also train you in my personal fighting style and it's many forms." He watched as Naruto drooled at that bit of information.

"Awesome, what do you call it?"

Dante smirked, "It's called 'Devil May Cry' style."

* * *

**A week later**

No one had seen the number one surprising ninja in about a week; when Tsunade asked the son of Sparda where he was he just said training. After the whole demon at the academy incident. . . The entire male student body started to dress like the demon hunter, and even getting wooden swords close to the same design; even going with his hair style. God it scared her when she walked in to give a speech to the class, she thought the damn ass hole was breeding. All this gave her a headache, especially when Gai complained how Dante's flames of youth were contagious. She did not want any more Dantes in her village. . .it was enough having a clone of Gia, she didn't want a bunch of flirty pricks running around everywhere. But now wasn't the time to think about it, it was time to pick the next team who would watch the person who kept ordering pizzas on her tab. Speaking of the devils ((A/N: Pun _In_tended)) they were both late by a good thirty minutes. "They're late." she calmly said. . . While giving off a killer intent that the Kyuubi itself would cower into a corner; so everyone in the room went into a corner and cowered trying to hold their bladders. . .good thing they were ninjas and are able to hold it for long periods of times. Not too shortly after that, everyone's favorite anti-hero step through the door, a smirked that just said he was going to create some mischief. "Well it's about time." The hokage barked as she eyed Dante.

"Sorry, we had to pick up something for Naruto," he said with that smirk still on his face, "come on in, time for your test to see if you're good enough to train." he step to the side and the door opened the rest of the way.

* * *

Okay people get ready to laugh, get ready to laugh and probably beat me later for it but I think it was worth it.

* * *

And in walked in a person that made everyone gasp, indeed it was Naruto but he had _greatly_ changed. No longer was he in his god awful, 'here I am kill me' orange jumpsuit ((A/N: you know I'm god damn right about that!!)) but instead he wore a long, black trench coat with no undershirt and wore some dark brown loose leather pants. He replaced his ninja shoes for combat boots. He had on a pair of fingerless gloves with metal guards on them. The necklace he won off the sucker hanging proudly around his neck, and sword with a fox head on the hilt of the blade was strapped to his back; his ninja head-band was worn on his right bicep. In other words. . .the young females were blushing. . .more so for a certain girl we all know. With a look towards his roommate, who gave him a nod and a grin; he slowly made his way to the Hyuga heiresses, a sexy grin plastered on his face that just made the girl blush even more than normal. '_Oh mine…NARUTO-KUN IS SO HOT!!'_

'_**CHA I WANT TO GET INTO HIS PANTS!!'**_ screamed inner Hinata as it drooled at the perverted thoughts ((A/N: Told ya you might kill me)) while her outer self just blushed as her crush came closer and closer.

Naruto just smirked and then stopped, and leaned towards her, never losing that grin of his "Hey there beautiful would you do this humble soul the honor of a date?" he asked in a smooth voice. About everyone minus Dante jumped back in shock at the question.

'_**YES DAMNIT SAY YES!!!'**_ Inner Hinata shouted out.

"Y-y-yes!!" she managed to shout through her red face. '_I can't believe it!! He asked me out and I said YES without Fainting!!'_

"Great," the blonde haired flirt said as he smirked '_time to see if I pass the test_.' he then leaned towards her ear and whispered, "and maybe later I can show you what my sensei taught me how to make a woman smile back at your place."

After a few seconds to let the information she was given by her crush. . . A trail a of blood came from her nose and she promptly passed out with a smile on his face, Dante just smiled as he saw his student pass the test. He faked a sniffle and wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye, "He learns so well, he's on his way to becoming a man." that said he swiftly earned a punch in the face by all the adult females there. The toad hermit just laughed and thanked the Kami that it was him that was on the receiving end of the punches. . .but then he started to write again for his next book about an idiot being trained to ask a girl out who secretly has a crush on him, '_Can you say "best seller"'_ he thought as he kept himself from chuckling, he didn't want his teammate to destroy the gold mine he had here.

* * *

Love it, hate it, just don't beat me to death. R&R to update faster 


End file.
